(un)charted territory
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe, Rey, and their kids visit Kes on Yavin IV


Rey wakes to an empty and cold bed, and even though the room itself is hot and humid, a shiver runs down her spine as her fingertips brush the cold sheets. It's been a long time since she woke to a completely empty bed and she can't say that she likes it.

Yawning, she stretches and climbs out of bed, padding through the house to the front lawn. The Force nudges her gently, pointing her towards the ones she's looking for. Their signatures are Light and peaceful - with the occasional spike of excitement and adrenaline. She rolls her eyes, knowing exactly why that's happening.

Her eyes immediately find him when she steps outside, the hot, humid heat of Yavin IV hitting her in the face. Her footsteps are silent and she comes up behind Poe without him noticing her. "Hi," she murmurs, dropping her chin to his shoulder and resting her fingers against his lower back, just at the band of his pants.

Poe jumps a bit, "Kriff!" and his heartbeat spikes momentarily. Rey presses a soft kiss to the side of his neck in apology. Poe mutters, "Could've dropped the baby and then you wouldn't be so thrilled, huh, Sunshine?"

One of Rey's hands lifts to Poe's other shoulder and she strokes their baby girl's soft, chubby cheeks. The other migrates around to Poe's stomach and she wiggles her fingers dramatically while intoning, "I have the Force, General Dameron, no babies are hitting the ground on my watch."

"Is that how the Force works?" Poe asks on a laugh, jostling Luna in his arms. She lets out a disgruntled squawk and Rey brushes her fingers over the top of her head, disrupting the soft, dark curls there. The baby quiets, soothes by her mother through the Force.

"Where's Bey?" she asks instead of responding and feels Poe's raised eyebrow in the shift of his body. He points ahead and Rey's gaze follows.

Off in the distance, she can see the telltale signs of a speeder moving through the jungle flora. She smiles and says, "Gods, he really loves your dad."

"Papá loves him too," Poe responds softly. "I'm glad we're spending some time with him." He kisses the side of Luna's head, "Especially with this moonbeam."

Luna coos in Poe's arms and reaches a hand out to grasp at one of his curls. The Yavin humidity has made them even more unruly than normal and Rey has to keep herself from running her hands through them constantly. His shoulders are more relaxed and the stress related furrow between his eyebrows isn't as deep. The jungles of his home planet agree with him.

They both needed this vacation desperately.

"Yes, cariña," Poe kisses Luna's cheeks, "we're paying attention to you too."

The speeder gets louder as it comes closer and Kes brings it to a stop a few feet away. Rey can see the trademark Dameron grins on both her father-in-law and son's faces. Next to her, Poe's own face splits into a grin.

"Papá!" Bey shouts, waving his arms, "See me!"

"I saw you, buddy!" Poe shouts back, turning Luna in his arms so she can look out. She sees her brother and shrieks gleefully, waving her arms wildly. Bey waves back and holds his hands out for Kes to lift him from the speeder.

"Looks like we got another pilot on our hands," Kes grins and Bey runs to his mom, launching his body into Rey's arms. She scoops him up easily and nuzzles her nose against his soft cheek.

Bey is Poe in miniature, right down to the sparkle in his dark eyes. "Mama, I fly!" he beams, pressing his palms against her cheeks.

"We saw!" Rey enthuses, "Did abuelo keep up?" She shoots a wink at Kes and he laughs loudly.

"Not a chance, Rey," he grins, teasing his grandson. "Takes after his parents, this one, an old man like me can't keep up."

Luna holds her hands out to Kes and flexes her fingers, making a grabby motion. Poe relinquishes the baby and Kes takes her easily, holding her close and whispering in Yavinese to her. Kes looks up at Poe and Rey, grinning wickedly, "These grandbabies of mine, you gonna give me any more?"

Rey's eyebrows shoot into her hairline and Poe splutters unintelligibly. Bey frowns at Rey, "Mama scared?"

"Mama's okay, Bey," Rey shushes him.

"Two might be good for now, papá," Poe manages. "I'm getting old and Lu over there doesn't need a Tatooine twin."

"You're not that old," Rey mumbles quietly.

"Pah," Kes flaps a hand at his son, "s'long as you can fly that X-wing, you can be a father."

"I don't fly the X-wing that much anymore," Poe says with a raised eyebrow. An amused smile is playing on his lips, "Helping to run a galaxy doesn't leave much room for flight time."

Kes presses a kiss to Luna's curls and grins, "Think about it. You two make cute kids. But then, maybe I'm biased."

He carries Luna back to the house, and Bey wriggles out of Rey's arms so he can run off after them. Poe loops his arms around Rey's waist and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I changed my mind," he mutters, "No more visits with that meddling old man."

Rey laughs and it's like music to Poe's ears. Maybe another baby wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Later, as they're curled together in bed, Poe's blunt nails gently scratching up and down her back, Rey sighs.

"Would Tatooine twins be so bad?" she whispers into his neck. Poe's hands still.

"Dunno," he says carefully, an inkling of where this conversation is going settling in his stomach. "What's the fixation with Tatooine twins today?"

A dark curl droops over his forehead, obscuring his furrowed brows. Rey offers him a tremulous smile and reaches for his hand, bringing it around to settle over her stomach. The broad expanse of his palm nearly covers the entirety of her stomach.

She whispers, "Because we're going to have a pair."

Watching Poe's expression morph from confusion to joy is it's own kind of magic. His eyes go wide and his mouth stretches into an impossibly large smile. He pulls Rey into a tight hug, burying his face in her neck.

"Are you happy?" Rey whispers into his hair, stroking at his neck. He's a little sweaty from the humidity, but Rey's sure she is too.

"Happy?" his voice is muffled, but incredulous. "Sunshine, I'm kriffing thrilled!"

Rey laughs, a bubble of anxiety releasing. "I wasn't sure and then you just told your dad..."

"Rey, sweetheart," Poe cuts her off with a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, "you and those two little womp rats are the best thing to ever happen to me. Why wouldn't I want more?"

A tear trickles down her temple and Rey shrugs in his embrace. "We're both busy, Poe, and kids are so..."

"They're insane, but they're worth it," he says firmly. "And I'm thrilled to have another one with you." He winks, "Besides, now we outnumber Rose and Finn, we're gonna kick their butts at hydroball."

"We already do that," Rey laughs. But Poe's Force signature is Light and happy and brighter than she's seen it in a while. He really is overjoyed. She kisses him deeply and he responds in kind, sliding his tongue over her lower lip. His hands wrap around her lower back and pull her close. Rey melts into his touch.

When they pull apart, she giggles, "Cool it, flyboy, that's how we got Tatooine twins."

Poe laughs and shakes his head. "Tatooine twins," he mutters, smiling, "Unbelievable."

"Believe it, General," Rey beams, living up to Poe's term of endearment for her. "Eight moons from now you'll have another little Poe clone running around."

"Nah," Poe shakes his head, "this one's going to look just like you. I know it." He kisses her shoulder. "Your hair. Your eyes. Your sense of wonder. Your spark. Everything about this kid is going to be Rey-from-Jakku."

"Maybe", Rey says around tears, "maybe, I want another Poe-from-Yavin IV."

"Then we'll just have to have a fourth," he grins rakishly, earning himself a pinch to the chest. Poe's hand covers Rey's stomach again and he says softly, "I love you."

"We know," Rey responds, equally as soft, and she kisses him and then there's no more talking.

* * *

_a/n: so i watched the new trilogy all back to back this weekend and i'm hardcore shipping poe and rey now. i read a million fics on saturday and started this while i was in the theater on sunday waiting for tros to start. and then i proceeded to write 6.5 fics in 2 days, which is like, the most writing i've ever done in one sitting. i'm sure there's characterization errors in these fics, but they were fun to write, so drop me a review and let me know what you think :)_

_anyway, i figure it would be fun to close out 2019 with a post for a new fandom and here's to starting 2020 with more damerey!_

_also, i borrowed the phrase "tatooine twins" from , whose star wars fics are epic (seriously, go read her identity 'verse and her bloodstripes 'verse and try not to fall in love with the characters even more!_


End file.
